Etacol Ron
by Dahlias
Summary: One shot HR slash! The Weasley's are searching for their son and the boyfriend gasp! Well... they're found, but in a compromising position. Not too fluffy, good read, and as usuall Voldy is deceased. YAY, throws confetti


  
  
  
  
**Warning:** Slash themes so those who aren't into the whole boy boy thing then step out and read het. THaNK yOu!   
  
**Disclaimer:** What the HELL makes you think i own these characters? Well if you ARE crazy enough to believe that then... well... forget it! I am not, and never will be, that lovely lady who **owns** such characters.   
  
**A/N:** 20 minutes to write but 30 minutes to type up then another 15 minutes to do this. *Sigh* be glad i luv you all enough to do this. If you want a sequal then review saying so. I need at least **10** reviewers saying so.   
  
  
  
  


**_Etacol Ron_**

"Say it aint so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home, keep your head still, I'll be your dill-" Harry hummed into a snickering Ron's ear. "What?" he asked innocently pulling back and staring up at his best friend slash lover, who was a good four inches taller. 

"Sexy voice but horrible memory. You made up the last bit didn't you?" Ron asked tightening his hold on the green-eyed teen. 

Harry pouted in protest. Ron couldn't help but kiss those delectable lips. Slipping a tongue between those lips and met that of his lover he groaned, completely forgetting where he was.   
  


**^_^**

"Mother just use that darn locater spell." huffed Percy as he repeatedly glanced at his watch. "I can't spend all afternoon waiting for Ron **and** his mystery boyfriend." 

"Oh. Our little Ronykins has finally grown up." mock cried Fred who swooned in George's arms to the amusement of the Weasley family who were eyeing the entire platform. 

"Here mom." Bill and Charlie pulled out their wands offering at the same time. They looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders and saying the spell together. "_Etacol_ Ron." a small red orb formed around the tips of both wands before moving through the thinning crowd leaving a red misty cloud in its search. The Weasley's immediately followed it. 

To their surprise they were confronted with an obstacle. A wall. 

"Maybe the spell was wrong?" Ginny questioned with a frown. 

"No." Bill scrunched his eyebrows while staring at the bricks. "But maybe…_ Finite Incantatem_." for a moment nothing happened until the wall disappeared and what appeared had them gasping in shock.   
  


**^_^**

Ron loved the feel of Harry's skin. He also secretly enjoyed the fact that Harry was light enough to pick up and press against a wall, or any upright surface, while also loving the feel of those long legs wrapped around him. One hand rubbing a denim clad thigh while another roaming a hairless chest. 

Several buttons littered the floor allowing the, once brand new, shirt to gape open giving a wide eye Ginny a perfect view of the Quiditch tone upper body, that is until one of the twins covered her curious eyes with a hand. "Hey!" she protested loudly. That simple word was enough to snap the two Gryffindor's from their daze. 

Both their lips parted and their horrified eyes locked on the red heads that were grinning and shaking their heads in disbelief. Harry was the first to look away and tried hard not to blush. 

"Ron. Let go." He muttered trying to wiggle free. 

"Oh, um, yea." Ron hesitantly did so but refused to let go of Harry completely, keeping an arm around his waist. Harry, meanwhile, kept his head down and tried buttoning his shirt, forcing himself not to blush. 

"Mom. Dad." Ron started with a glance at mumbling Harry. "You see - that is - Harry and I -" 

"Ron." Harry blurted. "They know. After the floor show - bloody hell." Harry gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at a confused Ron. "You owe me a new shirt. That's the third one this week Ronald Weasley." 

Eyebrows rose from the curious crowd. 

"It's **your** fault!" defended Ron. 

"My fault? I wasn't the one who forced you to pin me in the potions lab or the locker room." protested Harry. 

"If you hadn't worn those sheer shirts, showing that dam nipple piercing." 

"Harry James Potter!" Molly busted making her own children cringe and step away thankful it wasn't them. "Nipple piercing?" 

This time Harry did blush. Harry scuffed his shoe on the ground mumbling under his breath. 

"What did you say?" Molly asked tapping her shoe on the ground. 

"Nothing mum." Harry pulled the shirt-closed feeling over exposed from all the lingering eyes. 

"It didn't sound like nothing." 

Fred and George snickered but quickly quietly from a glare from their mother. 

Harry glanced at Ron and smiled. An evil I'm-going-to-get-you-good type of smile. Ron didn't like that smile. "I said mum, that your over excited boy won't be hopping in anyone's pants this summer." the look of complete horror on Ron's freckled face was worth the blush. 

"What!?" was all Ron could say. Temper ready to rise. 

"**And** probably the first term." Ron's eyes widened praying he was suddenly mental and hearing things. 

"Ooh Ron you're in trouble." sang Ginny. 

"Shut up Virginia! Harry - what - what are you thinking?" Ron asked with a pleading look. 

"Blab - my - our secret and pay the piper." Harry said. 

"What piper?" Arthur asked. 

"But it's not like I blabbed about your -" the rest was quickly muffled by Harry's hand. 

Molly narrowed her eyes determined to find out what was such a secret. _ It had better not be permanent_, she thought to herself. 

"Our secret. Or do you want your mother to know about your belly piercing?" Harry purposely said loudly. 

This time Arthur did step back. "Ronald Anthony Weasley!" 

"Anthony?" Harry's eyebrows rose. 

"What have I told about such things? When we get home you are going to get such a scolding!" 

Ron narrowed his eyes down at his lover who was biting on his lower lip. "Oops." he said before removing the hand. Ready to shout bloody murder Ron was shushed when Harry's lips pressed against his. 

"It's late. The Dursley's are probably laying eggs." Harry said after pulling away. Ron frowned, Molly smiled sweetly, and Ginny huffed as her eyes were once again covered. 

"Aren't you staying with us?" questioned Arthur. 

Harry smiled making sure his shirt, that opened again, was closed. "No. With all the Death Eater attacks it wouldn't be right to jeopardize -" 

"Harry." Ron cut him off. "There are plenty of Auroras' around to keep us safe." 

"Just because your father is minister -" Harry started. 

"See. Because of who my father is we're safer at the Burrow than that Dursley place." concluded Ron. 

"Has it occurred to you Ron that maybe I stay at the Dursley's to keep them from being slaughtered?" 

"I hadn't thought of that." frowned Ron. 

"Yea well, no matter how much we despise one another they're family and family look out for one another." 

"It still doesn't excuse you from staying later on." chirped Molly who understood perfectly well. Noticing Harry's fidgeting she pulled out her wand and quickly fixed up the shirt. 

"Thanks." giving one last goodbye kiss to Ron he turned to say his farewells to the rest of the family. He was picked up by both the twins, Charlie and Bill; hugged within an inch of his life by Molly and Ginny, shook hands with Arthur and Percy before trudging away in search of his relatives. 

Ron watched as Harry disappeared through a wall before he noticed the smiles on his family. "What?" 

****End****

… 

… 

… 

Or is It? **^_^**   
  
  
  
**A/N 2:** _If i recieve 10 reviews stating to do a sequal then this will happen next ^_^ _ Ron's teased, Harry goes missing then pops up (sad really), Death Eaters, and ppl die (no one imp. don't worry..... i don't have the heart to do such a heartless thing!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
